


It's only starting

by livingliv



Series: What Are You Up To? AU [14]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Honeymoon, I will still post on twt!, M/M, Unprotected Sex, Weddings, the rating shall rise, uh this is my first time writing anything about weddings i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingliv/pseuds/livingliv
Summary: He didn't know if this was how he should be feeling like because, to be honest, Taeyong was his husband with or without wedding ceremonies. Even if they called each other “boyfriends”, they were more married than a lot of married couples.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: What Are You Up To? AU [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496051
Comments: 8
Kudos: 248





	1. As long as it may last

Jaehyun could feel the butterflies inside his stomach fluttering their little wings around, torturing him to the point of creating a sensation alike to being in a boat in the middle of a really wild ocean.

He didn't know if this was how he should be feeling like because, to be honest, Taeyong was his husband with or without wedding ceremonies. Even if they called each other “boyfriends”, they were more married than a lot of married couples.

Maybe it was because they are going to be legally bound? 

Nah. Having two kids is definitely legally bound enough.

Pacing around the room, Jaehyun decided that it's just because he is a fool in love. Now that sounds extremely reasonable.

"Stop that, you're making me nervous too and I'm not marrying anyone," Doyoung scolded, not even bothering to look up from his cellphone. How caring! To be fair, he has been walking around for quite some time, ignoring the attempts of distraction that Doyoung and Sicheng offered. He was getting married, how could he calm down!

Trying to gain some sympathy, Jaehyun faced Sicheng, only to see his best friend stressing himself with how Yuta wanted to put even more laces in Kumi's hair. The girl had enough and looked ready to tell 'tou-san' to put the laces in his own head. 

"But they look so pretty! Her hair is so long already!" The dad had stars in his eyes, smiling lovingly at the toddler who was trying her best to wriggle free from Sicheng's arms and crawl her way out of the situation. 

Pitying the poor child, Jaehyun stole her from his best friend, making silly faces and cooing when Kumi giggled at him, looking relieved from having escaped the whole “laces situation”. 

"Why did you steal my dear child? You have two already!" Yuta protested, pouting at the way his daughter was clinging onto her uncle. Dejected, he put the laces away, frown disappearing once his husband started showering his face with kisses, trying to comfort him. Ah, that was the life he surely deserved.

"Is it time? Why do I have to wait more? Mark has taken my children away, this is torture!" Jaehyun rambled, letting Kumi play with his cheeks freely as he paced around nervously, much to Doyoung's irritation. 

"Damn," Doyoung started, being reprimanded by Yuta because of the bad word, as if he wasn’t used to saying ‘lil bitch’ around his daughter every five seconds. "You just have to wait ten minutes more, can you chill? They are organizing everything, sit down, please?"

Thinking hard, Jaehyun came to a conclusion.

"No."

Rolling his eyes, Doyoung got up, stealing Kumi before getting out of the room, complaining about having to befriend that 'huge man child'. Much to his sadness, Kumi even waved and smiled at Jaehyun, leaving him without babies to use as distraction. His little spawns were with Johnny, Ten and Mark outside, most likely running around, trying to use their wobbly, chubby legs. They were amazed at the feel of sand on their soft feet, refusing to put on shoes and to stay quiet. 

"Did he just take away my daughter?" Yuta asked, perplexed. Sicheng nodded, calm as ever. That happened frequently, actually. Sometimes Taeil did it, sometimes it was Kun or Ten. He didn't even protest anymore. It was nice to have that many babysitters and they always returned the baby home, so…it was definitely a win for them. If they escaped with Kumi in a few days they would bring her back, he had no doubt.

Glancing at his phone, Sicheng smiled at Doyoung's new text. 'Send the man child, everything is finally ready!!!'

Pocketing the device, he got up, grinning at said man. "Come on, let's go to the beach get you married before you pass out."

Perking up, Jaehyun nodded, biting his lip anxiously, gasping in awe when he finally saw how pretty everything looked. He had to thank the wedding planner later, really. She had even counted the exact time they should hold the ceremony, just for the pictures to come out as perfectly as she imagined and promised them.

The sun would set in about one hour, the sky was slowly changing its usual blue color to a slightly orangey shade, moon already shining beautifully even with the sun there. 

Everyone was already in their places, but Taeyong was nowhere to be seen. Confused, he turned to ask Sicheng where his fiancé was, only to be met with one of the most beautiful views ever, and that was saying something, after all, he did wake up next to Taeyong every day. 

They had agreed on dressing comfortably, no suits, no gelled hair. Taeyong wanted a simple wedding on the beach and he shall have it.

Comfortably dressed in his white shirt, the other stood before him, blonde hair teased by the soft breeze, cheeks slightly red from being under the sun, probably making sure everything would be like they wished.

Breaking into a grin, Taeyong held his hand, kissing his cheek, ignoring the loud noises that came from their friends at their meeting. Not to be cheesy, but they had missed each other after staying more than one day apart. Maybe not one entire day, but it certainly felt like it.

Taeyong’s shirt was slightly open, a silver necklace matching Jaehyun's own. Trying to keep the atmosphere loving and pg-13, Jaehyun looked away from the man’s collarbones, that were very much exposed to his eyes and begging for some attention, surely-

Not now, Jung Jaehyun.

"Let's get married?" Taeyong asked, and Jaehyun nodded as his heart swelled with love, still dazedly admiring the breathtaking view. He did not forget about the collarbones, but that could wait. 

And side by side they walked, turning to look at each other once they reached the designated place. The sunlight made the man in front of Jaehyun look ethereal, as pretty as the flowers decorating the chairs and wedding arch. 

Jaehyun wished he could talk about how his friends and family looked happy, even emotional because of the beautiful ceremony. He was too busy, however, staring at Taeyong, watching in slow motion as the blonde locks swayed and framed his perfect face, flush painting the tip of his nose and cheeks, lips naturally pinkish.

Thankfully, he came into his senses when it was time for them to say their vows out loud together.

“I, take you, to be none other than yourself. I promise to stand by your side; to encourage you, and be open and honest with you; to laugh with you, and cry with you; to always love and honor you; both freed and bound by our love, for as long as it may last.”

Some other day he could say how embarrassing it was for his voice to be this shaky, sounding like he's almost crying. Not today, though. Especially when Taeyong sounds the same as him, dark orbs twinkling and lips trembling.

It was almost laughable at how his hands were unstable while he put the wedding band on Taeyong's finger, taking his time to stare at how pretty it looked. "Sap," Taeyong whispered to him, breaking into a grin as he did the same to Jaehyun, waiting for the wedding officiant to ask the so awaited question.

“Do you, Jung Jaehyun, take Lee Taeyong, to be your husband?” 

Are you kidding? Who wouldn't?

"Yes, I do, hell yes, I do," Jaehyun blurted out, the tips of his ears reddening when he realized that he said everything out loud, much to everyone's amusement and Taeyong’s shyness.

With fondness on his voice, the officiant turned to ask Taeyong the same question. “Do you, Lee Taeyong, take Jung Jaehyun, to be your husband?” 

Smiling, Taeyong looked into Jaehyun's eyes. "I do, of course I do, love." It was said so softly and lovingly that he couldn't help but feel the tears trying to escape. Jaehyun wouldn't cry right now, if he did that Taeyong would do it too and their wedding is going to turn into a snotty mess.

"Daddy!" Mimi squealed, throwing her parents a flying kiss, ignoring Mark, who tried to calm her down. She stole some candies and is clearly too excited because of it. It was adorable how her brother and grandparents were trying to calm her down, unsuccessfully, of course. It was already surprising how they managed to keep the twins quiet till now, to be honest.

Still holding both of Taeyong's hands, Jaehyun smiled at her, feeling a familiar warmth invade his chest when Yong waved at him, shyly. The boy wasn't into that much attention, only used to being around his family and uncles. The new faces he saw today were intimidating him a bit.

Wiggling wildly, Mimi successfully escaped Mark's hold, latching herself on Jaehyun's leg while sucking on a thumb. "Yong!" she yelled, demanding him to hurry up and escape uncle Johnny's arms too. Of course, the boy did it, now holding tightly onto Taeyong's legs, cheeks reddened because of the laughter and attention they got.

"Mimi! Yong!" Mark hissed from his seat, making some hand movements so his siblings would come back. Unsuccessfully, of course, because the mastermind, Mimi, babbled in twin language and convinced Yong to stay there. Maybe Minhyung was, indeed, a powerless big brother.

"It's okay, right?" Taeyong asked, one hand now comforting his shy baby, caressing the black locks of hair, watching as Yong buried his face there, trying to hide himself. Nodding, Jaehyun beamed. "Of course it is."

Everything passed in a blink, the formalities were soon over and they were now married. Wow, who would've thought?

From crush on work colleague, to living together and even having children (focus on the plural!). After many tamagotchis destroyed (one that died in a terribly painful way thanks to Mark), some tears and a thousand happy memories, Taeyong and Jaehyun were now married. He couldn’t believe that a “candy store date” would result in all of that.

Not that being married was essential to their relationship, of course they were as serious about their love and family even before the "shared proposal". To be honest, they could have lived forever without it, their love was more than enough.

And yet, Jaehyun now had this memory engraved in his heart, the moment when they promised in front of their loved ones everything that they already had said to each other in hushed whispers at night.

"Aren't you two going to kiss?" Mark asked, faking annoyance at all the waiting. The couple spend almost 2 minutes in silence, too deep into their little world to notice that it was time to end the ceremony. With a kiss, of course.

"And to imagine two years ago you were trying to prohibit your papa from kissing Jaehyun, mmh?" Johnny teased, nudging the teenager, who flushed in embarrassment. "Stop, dad!" he whined, turning to Ten for some comfort.

"Mark, stop cheating on me, I can't cry when they kiss if you do that right now," Donghyuck said, wiping fake tears when Taeyong pulled Jaehyun by the tie, placing a kiss on the surprised man's lips.

"Power bottom!" a voice suspiciously similar to Doyoung's yelled, making Jaehyun laugh into the kiss. The teenagers in the room collectively made faces at the exclamation. Adults. 

"Ew!" Mark frowned in disgust, sending a look to the suspect, who cooed and pinched his cheeks. "I'm eighteen!" he protested, but not distancing himself from all the coddling.

"Daddy! Mimi, Yong!" the little girl complained, tugging on Jaehyun's pants, forcing the newlyweds to finish their kiss (for now!). Looking down, Taeyong and Jaehyun snorted at the pouts on the tiny faces, really waiting for their smooches. The sea breeze had messed up their hair, making the twins look even more adorable as they demanded some attention.

Carrying the toddlers, they kissed the chubby cheeks, cheers from their friends and family clashing with the soft sounds of the waves and wind. As expected, they were very loud and enthusiastic. 

Just how they entered together, they left, holding each other's hands after passing the twins to aunt Jiji and uncle Taeil, who was currently being harassed by an extremely hyper Miyoung. He looked fine, however, even with all the squeals and hair tugging.

Entering the beach house's huge yard that they had rented for the wedding party, the first thing Jaehyun did was look for Minhyung, hugging the life out of the confused boy. Minhyung was already accepting the fact that Jaehyun was as bad as his parents. He really only had Ten, after all. 

"Thank you for being so good, little lion. I know these last years haven't been easy for you and I understand how frustrated you must have felt when someone invaded your family suddenly like I did," Jaehyun chuckled, arms still around the boy, who seemed to relax once he cracked a joke.

"I promise I'll be good to your papa and to your siblings, okay? To you too. I will try my best to be the best stepdad ever."

To his surprise, Mark hugged him back, murmuring something. "I know that, teacher Mochi...I have something to give you," raising an eyebrow in confusion, Jaehyun stopped squeezing Minhyung, staring at him. A gift?

"This is yours," Mark said sheepishly, holding in his hands carefully a little toy. "I found someone who was able to fix it, so don't try to guilt trip me again, okay?"

A knot formed on his throat and Jaehyun felt himself slowly break down at the simple, but so meaningful thing Mark did for him.

Mr. Neko, after two years, was working as if nothing happened. Looking at the toy in his hands, Jaehyun's vision turned cloudy, whining embarrassingly. "Maark," he drawled out, hiccupping, "You can't do this to me, cub!"

Panicking, Mark tried to console the man. "It's just a toy I fixed, stop crying! People are going to think I'm being mean to you!"

"It's not-" he sobbed, "It's not just a toy," wiping the messy tears in his probably already red face, "how did you find someone who could fix it? They said it was impossible!"

Rubbing the nap of his neck, Mark waved a hand dismissively at him. "It took some time but a guy in Canada said he could do it and he did-" he explained, only for Jaehyun to cry even louder, wrapping him in a tight hug again.

"Jaehyun? What is going on?" Taeyong asked, worried. He was talking to Johnny's parents when, suddenly, a loud sob could be heard. Looking at the entrance, he found Jaehyun crying like the world was ending while Mark looked conflicted. He could just hope that his son wasn't fighting his husband right now.

"Papa, tell him to stop crying, I'm starting to feel bad!" Mark begged, eyes suspiciously red and shiny. Confused, Taeyong looked at Jaehyun's hands, gasping when he saw what he was clutching so tightly.

"Mark...my baby.... you-" he stammered, peppering the boy's face with kisses, ignoring his son's protests about him being 'a grown man'. "You are so sweet, pup, thank you for this."

"Yes, yes, I'm the best son ever, aren't all of you lucky?" Minhyung teased, eyes turning wide when he saw that Johnny was also coming in their direction. Jesus Christ, he was trapped.

"Oooh, is this 'let's baby the baby' moment?" Groaning, Mark sighed, not even interested in protesting anymore. He just let his parents coddle him, squeezing his cheeks while cooing at how 'cute' it was for him to fix Jaehyun's most cherished tamagotchi. They seemed to have forgotten the fact that he was the one who broke it, but fine.

"There are so many babies in here, why me?" he asked tiredly, wincing when Johnny ruffled his gelled hair. It was time for that man to make a baby, for real, his dignity wouldn’t last for much longer with all of that. 

"But you are our first baby!" Taeyong explained, now wiping the mess on Jaehyun's face, who had a tight grip on the tamagotchi, still sniffling tearfully, as if Mark had bought him a whole Tamagotchi company. 

"Mimi and Yong fell asleep, too! And Kumi is too busy with eating her fancy mushy food." Maybe Mark should fall asleep? Or find some fancy mushy food in order to escape this situation.

“Excuse me, I need my boyfriend back,” Donghyuck said, pulling Mark from the clutches of an indignant Johnny. Grinning teasingly, the boy wiggled his eyebrows at the man when Minhyung hugged him tightly, as if afraid of having to be squeezed again by his parents.

“Mark! How can you go to his arms like that? I’m your dad, boy! There is no love in the world that can compare to ours!” For Johnny, it was astounding how the youth had no more respect for their dads. He seriously missed the days when his son didn’t complain about being babied and loved! He had dad needs! Maybe it was time to get himself a new toddler to annoy, he has to find Ten and talk immediately. 

Waving a hand dismissively at his uncle, Donghyuck kissed Mark’s cheek, “It’s not my fault he likes me that much, oldie! Now bye, I’m going to taint your son’s cool guy reputation by outdrinking him.” With that, he hurried away, ignoring Johnny’s yells of ‘you are underage, young man!”.

“Hey, are you by yourself? I think you look real cute,” a voice came from behind him, the flirtatious tone sounding familiar. It was hard to be an attractive cool dad these days…People just completely ignored that he was already a married man. 

“I’m married and I’m pretty sure you are too young, shorty,” Johnny retorted, much to the person’s annoyance, taking full offense at his response.

“Hey! I’m not too young! Stop bullying me or I swear I’m divorcing you!” Ten threatened, ready to turn around and leave him there. Johnny knew he was sensitive about the whole age thing and loved to tease him about it. 

Grabbing the man’s arm, Johnny pouted, “I don’t want to divorce again! It’s too much work!” he whined, earning a loud laugh from Taeyong. Jaehyun wanted to laugh too, but he still was sniffling emotionally at the tamagotchi his stepson had fixed for him. It was like the thing was his official ticket to be a part of the boy’s life too. Just thinking about it made his lips tremble again.

“Don’t divorce him, I beg you, Ten. I don’t have the time to look after his single ass anymore, I’m happily married to a very hot young man,” Taeyong teased, emphasizing the ‘young’ part, ignoring Johnny’s complaints to press a chaste kiss on Jaehyun’s lips.

“I’m hot too, aren’t I, baby?” Rolling his eyes, Ten agreed, comforting his husband while drinking his soda. He was hungry, but the food hasn’t been served yet so the drink had to do. “John, do you have those chips you bought earlier with you?” he whispered, changing the topic before the man could be more dramatic.

“Oh, I think so? I left it on our table,” smiling at how lost in each other the newlyweds were, Johnny held Ten’s hand, caressing the skin before going around the place with his husband to find some food. The shovel talk could wait a few hours, then.

Jaehyun better be ready, because while he wasn’t Taeyong’s brother (that would be weird, seeing as they were married a few years ago and even had a child), he certainly had the capacity of giving great shovel talks! Yuta was excited for it too, loving the thought of giving Jaehyun a little scare. He just thought it was cute how the man stuttered and turned red because of it. 

Pouting teasingly, Taeyong wiped Jaehyun’s stray tears, kissing the reddish cheeks. It was so adorable how the man spent the whole ceremony holding back his tears but couldn’t do the same at the party because of Mark and Mr. Neko’s resurrection. 

“It’s okay, big baby, hyung will take care of you and your tamagotchi, okay?” he joked, laughing hard when Jaehyun whined and buried his face into Taeyong’s neck, hugging him tightly. Rubbing a comforting hand on Jaehyun’s back, he nodded with each incomprehensible mumble the man let out, rambling about ‘family’, ‘happy’ and ‘kids’. Taeyong frowned at that. Was the man already thinking of having more? 

“Jaehyun, love, what about kids?” he asked nervously, glancing at the twins sleeping on top of a table, being watched by his son’s friends. To say the truth, it looked more as if the teenagers were in the middle of a photoshoot session with his children, but he was sure they were looking after Mimi and Yong. Even if Jisung was too busy trying to take back the piece of meat Mimi had stolen from him. 

Sniffling, Jaehyun looked at him, hands cradling Taeyong’s face. “They are so good to me-”, he hiccupped again and it was just like how Yong did it when Taeyong refused to give him more milk. Maybe they could have a ton of children and it would be fine. Maybe they wouldn’t die of sleep deprivation because of it!

Wisely, Taeyong decided not to say that, though, because Jaehyun would either get scared and run away or accept the proposal. “Of course they are good to you! You are amazing and so caring, baby, why wouldn’t they?” 

“You are amazing too.” Jaehyun was staring at him determinedly, not even letting Taeyong reply, quickly placing an earthshattering kiss on his mouth, making him stumble back in surprise, only to be held close by strong arms.

Wrapping his arms around Jaehyun’s neck, he kissed back as enthusiastically, moaning into it as his husband sucked on his lip, tongue now inside his mouth, tasting him. Eyes widening, he yelped as Jaehyun’s hands rested dangerously low on his back, lips still busy aggressively moving against his, not giving him time to breathe properly. 

Taeyong wasn’t sure about what had happened, but he was enjoying it. A little too much. 

When the man finally let him go, Taeyong panted loudly, fingers gripping tightly Jaehyun’s shirt, trying to ground himself. 

“You can’t fuck in the middle of the party, we have underage people watching, you know?” Yuta whispered, holding Kumi in his arms, who was definitely more interested in the piece of apple in her hands than in that shameless scene happening in front of everyone’s eyes. 

“Yuta! Don’t say that word in front of baby Nakamoto!” Jaehyun chastised, looking too composed next to a disheveled Taeyong, who had red and slightly swollen lips, eyes unfocused and shirt wrinkled because of the other’s tight hold on him. 

“Don’t forget the ‘Dong’!” Sicheng yelled from his seat, smiling when his daughter giggled at him. 

“I- I’m sorry?” Taeyong stammered, flushing even darker when he saw how everyone’s attention was on them. It was Jaehyun’s fault, he defended himself in his mind. 

“Well, I’m not!” Jaehyun smiled, not a trace of the previous tears on his face, as if nothing had happened at all. What in the world was that man?

Shaking his head disapprovingly, Yuta walked away, muttering something about ‘public indecency’. 

“It’s time for you two to dance.” The wedding planner suddenly popped next to them, making the newlyweds jump, startled at the voice coming from behind them. 

Impatient, she tapped on her tablet, barking orders for someone over the phone. The poor thing was so stressed because of how the waiters hadn’t started serving the appetizers. Taeyong could only pray for her to be fine. 

“Let’s dance, then,” Jaehyun smiled, as charming as ever, dimple making Taeyong melt for umpteenth time in the last 2 hours. 

With a familiar glint in his eyes, Taeyong grinned. “Do you think you can keep up?” he teased, breaking into a full smile when Jaehyun scoffed playfully, pushing up his sleeves. 

“Just watch!”


	2. It will last for a long time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Does it bother you?" the other whispered, almost sounding like he was thinking out loud. Jaehyun wanted to squeeze the man's cheeks and then bite them like he did to their son. He knew, however, that it was time to give Taeyong some reassurance, after all they did have quite few moments by themselves since the beginning of their relationship. Understandable, their careers and family demanded a lot of time and dedication.

"How long has it been since we've been by ourselves like this, hm?" Taeyong asked, voice low and calming, strands of hair tickling Jaehyun's neck and jaw. 

The younger man was currently relaxing against the chair, silently using his cellphone, trying to distract himself. It was late (or very early depending on how you saw it), and most people in the plane were asleep or quietly minding their own businesses, doing their best not to bother the others. The flight was an early one, they left Seoul quite about two hours ago, with still twelve ahead of them.

Humming, his fingers instinctively reached over to touch the locks, breaking into a smile when he saw how Taeyong let escape pleased sounds at the caress. 

"Some time, to be honest." The airplane was cold, so Jaehyun decided to grab the blanket under their seats and drape it over them, poking the red tip of Taeyong's nose. "We always have two parasites and one baby lion with us."

Nose wrinkling, Taeyong sneezed cutely, snuggling into the warmth. They had two blankets, sure, but the thing was definitely third wheeling because one was more than enough for the newlyweds. 

"Does it bother you?" the other whispered, almost sounding like he was thinking out loud. Jaehyun wanted to squeeze the man's cheeks and then bite them like he did to their son. He knew, however, that it was time to give Taeyong some reassurance, after all they did have quite few moments by themselves since the beginning of their relationship. Understandable, their careers and family demanded a lot of time and dedication. 

Brushing Taeyong's bangs back and placing a kiss on his forehead, Jaehyun looked into the man's eyes and shook his head. "I knew I had to share our moments with other people, love. You aren't alone in the world am I'm not either. From the start I was aware that you had Minhyung as priority and it didn't bother me at all that he was always a constant in our relationship. And then with the twins..." he laughed, remembering the thousand times they were about to do something more...romantic only for the babies to interrupt it.

It was frustrating sometimes, they both acknowledge that, but it did not mean he'd change a single thing about his life right now. Maybe more babies. Jaehyun wasn’t going to propose that right now, though. Perhaps in a few years…or months? If Taeyong felt like it, of course. Two was already a lot of work. 

"Resuming everything: no, being surrounded by our family and friends almost 24/7 doesn't bother me at all."

Almost looking relieved, Taeyong smiles. "How did I find someone like you, huh?" 

Ears turning red, Jaehyun tried not to look embarrassed. "Well, I did have to go through a job interview and then I had to flirt with you through the periodic table...And make sure your son wouldn't kill me..." he rambled, cheeks reddening when Taeyong laughed and kissed the tip of his nose, eyes brightly staring into his own.

"He would never kill you, love..." Sniffling, Taeyong relaxed into the seat and Jaehyun's arms contently. "Maybe try to harm you a little, but he doesn't have the heart to murder anyone, I know my baby!"

Tensing up, Jaehyun felt an imaginary drop of sweat sliding his forehead. Taeyong didn't sound like he was joking. He probably wasn’t, Mark did dislike Jaehyun a lot at that time. 

"Don't worry, he likes you now!"

Frowning, Jaehyun pouted, not enjoying the thought of his stepson still hating him. Of course he had to like Jaehyun now! He was a great stepdad and gave him two tiny fans whom love to follow him, bright eyed and giggly yelling "big brother" around the house. He had to! All the sacrifices he made! All the sleepless nights taking care of the toddlers while having to deal with the teenage boy’s crisis! Which happened often, by the way. 

Snickering, Taeyong peppered his lips with kisses, making more fun of him than comforting. "I promise he loves you too, big baby. Stop sulking, Jaehyun," he said, gasping an "ouch" when the man bit his lip in rebuttal.

"I'm not sulking!"

"You're so bad behaved! How can you bite your husband like this?!" Taeyong whisper-yelled, eyes still mischievous. He was having too much fun at the expense of Jaehyun’s suffering. 

Tsking, Jaehyun crossed his arms, stealing a good part of the blanket. "You never complained about that before, huh?"

"Brat!" Taeyong accused, taking back his share of fabric and throwing his legs over Jaehyun’s, ignoring the sounds of protests. He couldn’t care less about having his own space, they were married now and Jaehyun had the duty of letting him act like a human koala. Especially after acting so impolitely to his own husband, the love of his life!

After that, the flight was uneventful. Long but a very nice moment for both of them, seeing as they spent most of the time cuddling, watching movies and enjoying the unnecessary luxury of first class. It hadn't been something they picked, of course. Jaehyun's and Johnny's parents were the ones that decided that they would pay for every single thing, including the costly flight tickets.

For someone else it might sound weird that Taeyong's ex-husband’s parents were paying for his honeymoon with another person, but if they knew how he was pretty much adopted by those two…

After hearing about the divorce, Johnny's parents were saddened, but still supporting and loving as always. Taeyong had been afraid of losing the parental figures he had ached for. Losing parents once was bad enough. Still, he was already accepting the fact that it was going to happen again. 

It was silly of him to expect abandonment from them, though. The two still called him almost every single day and made sure to express their love towards him and his expanding family. Taeyong wasn’t sure if he was deserving of all the love he had received for the last years, even after the divorce and his new marriage. 

Snapping out of his thoughts, Taeyong grinned at the sight of Jaehyun dozing off, all buried under they shared blanket. Turning off the little TV, he cuddled against the man, warmth spreading through his body once Jaehyun snuggled even closer, ready to fall asleep. And that they did, only waking up to eat dinner and then nap again, wanting to save energy to explore the city.

Finally, the plane landed and the couple woke up, excited at how early still was, planning to go out for dinner and see what the 'city of love' had to offer.

The weather was pleasant and the language was confusing, but beautiful. The lights brightly reflected on Jaehyun's eyes, hands tightly holding onto Taeyong's, excitedly talking about the cd stores he saw and how they could eat on a surprisingly fancy restaurant he had seen on internet. Both of them were eager, having spent only few moments in their (also luxurious) room, quickly showering and refreshing themselves before darting out. They were tired from the flight, but very much looking forward to seeing what the next days of their honeymoon would look like. 

Now roaming around the busy streets, Jaehyun and Taeyong's fingers were interlaced, giggly like teenagers on their first date. Once he found the ‘perfect’ restaurant for today, Jaehyun pulled Taeyong inside it, ordering strange, but delicious things they had never eaten before. After two glasses of wine, Taeyong was pleasantly drunk, cheeks flushed and laughing at every single thing that came out of Jaehyun’s mouth, even the terribly unfunny jokes he usually bothered Minhyung with. 

Eyes fond, Jaehyun showed his phone to Taeyong, a picture of Miyoung and Yonghwa sprawled on Mark’s bed in Johnny’s house, both of the toddlers sleeping peacefully between Minhyung and Donghyuck, who had suspicious drawings on their faces. Squinting his eyes, Taeyong burst into laughter when he saw the colored pens in the twins’ hands, pointing to them who the culprits were. 

“Aw, I miss my babies.” Nodding, Jaehyun agreed, sending colorful hearts as reply before pocketing his phone. “Do you think they already miss us?” Taeyong asked, sighing cutely before taking another sip of wine. 

Thinking about his plans, Jaehyun decided that it was time for the other to halt his drinking activities for tonight. “Of course they do! They better!” he threatened jokingly, asking for a taste of Taeyong’s drink, gulping everything down once the man let him. 

“Baby! My wine!” Taeyong complained, frowning in disappointment before pouting in sadness again. Jaehyun would feel bad if he didn’t think the scene was terribly endearing. 

“Oh, love, I’m sorry!” he exclaimed, trying to look guilty. “I was thirsty,” Jaehyun whined, finishing his food contently. 

Huffing, Taeyong forgave him, still looking upset at how he was robbed so shamelessly. Thinking back, he should’ve known Jaehyun was scheming something because the way he was hurrying them back to the hotel was very, very suspicious. 

In his semi-drunk state, he was only able of staring dreamily at said man while walking, giggling and stopping every minute he could to kiss the plump cheeks.

■■■■■■■

"You know," Jaehyun said, free hand busy drawing random patterns on Taeyong's chest and soft belly, watching it quiver in pleasure. "This is something I could spend my whole day doing," he grinned charmingly, as if two of his fingers weren’t buried deep inside Taeyong, roughly thrusting into him.

Gasping, Taeyong shut his eyes close, mouth parted in a silent moan as his husband wiggled his fingers around, still fully dressed as Taeyong laid on the bed, legs spread, naked and wanton. Oh, so that was the man’s plans all along!

"W-Well, I-" Taeyong stammered, taking deep breaths as if it would be enough to calm his body down. "I definitely can't-" sucking on his own bottom lip, his eyes rolled back when a warm mouth wrapped around the tip of his cock, long fingers still insistently fucking him up, literally. 

"Oh, but I've done that to you before?" Jaehyun tilted his head innocently, biting a chunk of pale skin, humming in approval when he saw it redden quickly. Better than the dark mark, it was the way Taeyong gasped loudly, sitting up and trying to escape the mouth and fingers pushing against his walls, loud squelching sounds giving away his arousal. 

"J-Jaehyun- ah!" he sucked in a deep breath, head falling back at the way the man sucked on him again, a large hand holding his waist tightly. "Let me touch you- let me touch you too!" Taeyong tried to drive the attention away from him before he'd make a mess in this bed and on Jaehyun's fingers. He wasn’t against it, to be honest. The thing was that he wanted to do it somewhere else. 

Thinking, Jaehyun kept thrusting the fingers lazily, enjoying the heat around them, feeling Taeyong clench around him, trying to keep him inside. "I don't need you to touch me right now, love. I have plans."

Shuddering at the words, Taeyong fell against the bed, eyes closing and legs trying to do the same, with no success.

"Actually," Jaehyun said, pushing a third finger inside him and purposely pressing right on his prostate, watching as Taeyong slicked up the mattress and his husband's hands, now shining at the expense of his excitement. "If you cum right now, I can think about fucking you against the wall." 

Eyes widening, Taeyong felt himself twitch. "Wall?" he asked, moaning embarrassingly loud when Jaehyun nodded and smiled at him, kissing everywhere he could reach, hot mouth teasing him. "I just-"

Taeyong was trying so hard to finish a sentence properly but Jaehyun was really doing his best to stop him from doing so.

Frustrated, he kicked Jaehyun's chest lightly, looking annoyed, much to the man's amusement. "Let me talk! Take your fingers out or behave while I speak!"

Breaking into a smile, Jaehyun pouted mockingly. "Why?" Trusting his fingers harder, he watched as Taeyong squirmed and panted, cock twitching and leaking profusely against the soft belly. "I want to make you feel good so I can see you bounce on my lap.”

Mortified, Taeyong glared at Jaehyun. "You are shameless!" he exclaimed, eyes shutting close when he started feeling the familiar spark running from his toes up his legs, slowly getting closer to a place where there would be no turning back. Taeyong could see Jaehyun was having fun with watching him writhe and moan mindlessly against the bed, paying attention to each movement of his, on the intent of making sure he'd spill on his fingers, drooling and shaming himself for him to see.

And he liked it. He liked the thought of being seen by Jaehyun like this, debauched, whiny, bratty, unlike himself normally.

Dazed, Taeyong tried to open his eyes, only to see Jaehyun's hungry look at his body, hand sneaking under the boxers in a futile try to feel some relief. The fact that Jaehyun had to touch himself right now, when he usually only did it after making sure Taeyong would come at least once before him was too flattering, too much, too little, he needed more, deeper and-

“Oh fuck!” Taeyong cried out, sobbing when Jaehyun sucked his cock once, twice, head lolling back as his lips parted in a silent moan, come spurting inside the mouth pleasuring him. Grabbing Jaehyun’s hair, he thrusted sharply, trying to decide whether he should push back against the fingers or fall limp, letting Jaehyun play with his body as he wished. 

Still panting, Taeyong let out a confused sound as Jaehyun moved him, unsure if the man was really trying to make him stand up in the condition he was right now. 

Apparently, he was.

"Get up." Gently pulling him by the arm, Jaehyun moved both of them next to the wooden study table, stealing a loud gasp from Taeyong as he pressed the other against the wall. He can't believe this is really happening. Is it happening? 

Legs still shaking, Taeyong blinks at Jaehyun, startled once the man kisses him roughly, all-consuming as if desperate for it. It feels so good Taeyong can't help but rest against the wall, startled yelp turning into a moan when his husband held him up by the legs and slid inside him.

Breathing in Taeyong’s scent, his lips dragged along his husband’s neck, mouthing the skin, pressing wet kisses on the pale chest, closing his eyes in pleasure as Taeyong let aroused noises escape from his mouth with every touch. With one hand, he held both of the man’s wrists together, pinning them over Taeyong’s head.

Biting his lip, Jaehyun shivered as he ground against Taeyong’s, making a low warning sound when the other clenched and pushed down. “Don’t move,” he gritted out, marking the soft skin.

Kissing his way down, Jaehyun took his time tasting the man, sucking on the sensitive places he knew would leave Taeyong hot and bothered, trying his best not to beg embarrassingly.

"O-Oh," Taeyong stuttered intelligently. To his defense, though, he was getting fucked against a wall in his honeymoon. In Paris. So it was understandable that he had no way to be coherent enough at the moment. 

The position was making him feel way too much, not having done anything like this with Jaehyun in the two years of relationship. His feet weren’t touching the ground and the sensation was odd, to say the least. He was slightly afraid of falling and taking Jaehyun down with him in the middle of sex, but the man seemed very confident that it wouldn’t happen. Perhaps that was the reason why Jaehyun has been working out that much. 

It’s too deep and it hurts a little, but Taeyong is sure that the discomfort won’t last for much longer, especially if Jaehyun keeps on whining against his ear, panting and muttering words that could embarrass the most shameless person ever. Also, it felt very nice to be held like that, strong arms around him, pressing his body against the wall and Jaehyun’s feverish skin, the peppermint scent surrounding Taeyong and numbing his senses. 

With each push, Jaehyun pushes him higher against the wall, Taeyong’s fingers frantically trying to hold onto the man but failing because of the sweat and his own unsteadiness. He wasn’t completely hard, everything had happened too soon for his body, but the oversensitivity made every single inch of his body feel like he would come at any second. 

It was a blur, Taeyong just held on as he could, knowing very well that if the walls were thin enough, they would be heard by everyone around them. Breathlessly, he panted into the never-ending kiss Jaehyun pressed against his lips, tongue sliding and pushing into his mouth. 

“God, I wish I had done this before,” Jaehyun breathed out, slapping one of Taeyong’s legs harshly so he would wrap them tighter around his hips, muffling with his mouth the gasp Taeyong lets out. 

He wants to ask Jaehyun if he can handle this for much longer, because while Taeyong wasn’t exactly heavy, he wasn’t that light either. His thoughts were interrupted, however, by a hand grasping his now hard cock, soft hand rubbing his with fervor. 

“Jaehyun, Jaehyun wait,” he sobbed, eyes shutting in agony as he tried to starve off his orgasm, nails sliding painfully against Jaehyun’s back. He couldn’t feel bad about it, not with how the man ignored his pleas, grunting while pounding into him. The loud banging was almost worrying, especially when he remembered that his body was the one receiving the hits. 

“Come for me again, please,” Jaehyun whispered, “I’m just waiting for you, mmh?” He didn’t stop at that, talking about how he ‘wanted to fuck him up’, ‘spill inside him and watch as Taeyong moaned because of it’, lips wrapping around his sensitive nipples, uncaring at how wet they were already. “I want to fill you again, cum inside until you beg me to stop, fucking make sure you had enough to even put more babies into you.”

Not surprising, Taeyong thought. Jaehyun really liked the thought of him carrying his parasites around and to be honest, he wasn’t that against the idea either…

“What? You want more?” Taeyong teased, moaning when Jaehyun grunted and fucked him harder, fingers digging into his ass, mouth marking his neck hungrily, breathing into his scent. 

“It’s fine, do it, come on,” he spurred on, arms wrapping around Jaehyun’s neck, pulling him ever closer, pleasure running through his veins, trying to warn him about the imminent ending. He knew his body couldn’t handle more, not after that much. “Do it, I want it, do it, do it.”

Growling into his neck, Jaehyun’s thrust pattern messed up, quickly turning erratic at his words. He was close too and it was a relief, Taeyong didn’t know if he was going to hold off more. 

Finding a better angle, Jaehyun pulls Taeyong by his knees, making him drop even more, taking more of the hard cock. Body quivering all over, Taeyong cried out, toes curling as he came, painting Jaehyun’s stomach with his cum as he felt slick sliding out of him, probably staining the floor under them. 

At that, Jaehyun snapped his hips harder, loud noises muffled by Taeyong’s skin, spilling inside his husband. His legs and arms were still surprisingly steady, body basically squishing Taeyong between him and the wall.  
A few minutes later, Jaehyun grunted, dragging them to the bed before throwing Taeyong on the mattress. How romantic, Taeyong thought, sprawled against the bed and dirty with fluids that came out of places he really didn’t want to clean at the moment. Jaehyun had successfully wrecked him and looked too damn proud of it. 

“Stop smiling like you saved the country, Jaehyun.” Taeyong rolled his eyes, laughing when the man clicked his tongue and scoffed playfully at him. “I was about to clean you up and cuddle but I guess your tongue is too sharp for that.”

“No, no, no!” Taeyong exclaimed, flushing when Jaehyun looked at him knowingly. “Now you better admit that Yong learned this from you, love.” 

Okay, maybe Yong had indeed learned saying ‘no’ from him, but he didn’t say it all the time like the baby and he could prove it! 

Tired, Taeyong stayed there unmovingly, eyes closed as Jaehyun cleaned them both and slid them under the soft blanket. Cracking one eye open, he smiled fondly as Jaehyun started to videocall Johnny, asking about the children and how their previous day went. It was already 7 am of the next day for them, and the twins were probably awake or ready to do so. 

Apparently, after their shenanigans with Mark and Donghyuck, both babies had woken up and insisted on sleeping with ‘Uncle Ten and Uncle Johnny’, blabbering until it was late and Johnny had no more options but warm up some milk and feed them till sleep arrived. Jaehyun pitied them, but well. They did offer to look after them. 

When they were almost saying their goodbyes, Ten appeared with Yong on his arms, chasing after a wild Mimi, who decided that it would be nice to run everywhere naked at 7 am. Recognizing the familiar voice, Yong perked up yelling ‘Daddy!’ before trying to escape his uncle’s arms. Ten was ready for it, though, steadily holding the boy while getting Mimi to dress herself. 

“Hey, parasites! Papa is here too!” Taeyong gushed, talking to the toddlers ad they babbled and tried to touch the screen of Johnny’s phone. How was it possible that they were looking bigger after only one day?

Asking about Mark, Taeyong and Jaehyun laughed as Ten explained how the boy had resorted to spells again, not believing that he would pass the university’s acceptance exam only by studying. Deep in their hearts, (not that deep, actually) all of them the boy had more than enough to pass it without any difficulties. He was very hard working and it showed. 

Sad by the fact that his older son definitely wasn’t going to wake up at the moment, Jaehyun and Taeyong bid their goodbyes, almost saddened by the thought of not being able of smooching their babies before falling asleep. They were that type of parents, so what?

Kissing his husband chastely, Taeyong played with the soft locks of hair, giggling as Jaehyun made puppy noises and rubbed his face against Taeyong’s hands. “Let’s sleep, we have a lot to see tomorrow, hm?” he asked, sighing tiredly after Jaehyun pressed their lips together again, nodding and whispering a ‘good night’. 

“Ah,” Taeyong remembered. “Tomorrow we are talking about your obsession with knocking me up, Jaehyun.” Trying to sound serious, Taeyong’s lips twitched as his husband pouted and looked offended at the same time.

“Hey! You were literally asking for it!” Indignant, he stared at Taeyong with a betrayed look on his face, the tips of his ears red evident even if the room was quite dark. 

Not dark enough to cover his embarrassment post-sex, Taeyong thought, laughing on the inside. 

“You need to take responsibility! What if you do it, huh? What if we have twins again? Can you handle it? I’m getting old, you nasty man!” he joked, trying to escape Jaehyun’s fingers that were trying to pinch him. “This is abuse! I’m divorcing!”

“We married yesterday! You have to endure it for longer!” Jaehyun argued, pulling him closer and burying his face in the crook of Taeyong’s neck, wrapping himself all over the man’s body. 

“Just so you know, I have the tendency to find hot, young men to get married after divorcing so you better watch out, okay?” Taeyong retorted, snorting in laughter when Jaehyun made another offended noise and squeezed him harder. 

“I don’t care, you have to take responsibility too! If you leave me, I swear I’m sending pops and dada after you.” 

“You are such a baby, love.”

“It’s your problem now to deal with. You married a huge man child, so what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only starting...?
> 
> If you ever feel like:  
> https://ko-fi.com/livingliv  
> https://curiouscat.me/coupsyong  
> @coupsyong

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost ending, my people...
> 
> If you ever feel like it;  
> https://curiouscat.me/coupsyong  
> @coupsyong


End file.
